blamofandomcom-20200215-history
The Monochrome Village
"The Monochrome Village" is a creepy, scary black and white village that is eerily different compared to other maps in Blamo. The entire map is just one long road downward starting from a small woodland area, to a actual village, and finally to a strange hill with a large oak tree with a tire swing hanging from it. Throughout the area there are small like mice like beings called Caball and smaller minor characters hidden here and there. This is a pretty spooky place I would recommend checking out if you haven't already. Top Hats Description: "You are in The Monochrome Village created by FreshStatic and Acidika" "This village is monochrome and filled with small beings named Caball!" NPCs: Mr.Teevee: 'When you enter the place you are greeted to a small branch between two rocks and hanging from it is a TV monitor named Mr.Teevee, talk to him and he'll ask if you can fix him, say yes and he'll thank you, say no and he'll call you mean. 'Caball #1: '''To the right of you when you enter behind a tree peeking out is a Caball, talk to him and he'll ask if Mr.Teevee being all broken is funny, say yes and he'll tell you that it was him and his friends that did that, say no and he'll think you're no fun. '''Caball #2: '''To the left of you when you enter you'll find a Caball laying on it's side next to a tree, talk to it and it will tell you a "Falling and can't get up" meme. '''Caball #3: '''To the left of you when you enter you can find somewhere in a tree another Caball, you can't interact with him but it was good to mention him. '''Caball #4: '''To the left of you next to the village entrance is another Caball, you can't interact with him but it's good to mention him. '''Four Masked Beings: '''On all four corners of the fence surrounding the village have four masked beings with glowing white eyes that will follow you while you walk. '''Caball #5: '''In the bottom right corner of the inerd fence is another Caball, you can't interact with it but it's good to mention '''Caball #6 and #7: '''Sitting next to the masked being in the bottom left corner are two more Caball smiling down at you. '''Black Caball: '''In the first white house you see in the village when you enter is a Black Caball, talk to him and he'll ask to be friends but backwards, say yes and he'll greet you a heartwarming message, say no and he'll just say a bracket. '''Caball #8 and #9: '''In one of the alleyways between two houses are two more Caball, talk to them and they'll ask what you're doing back there and if you're looking for something, say yes and they'll say you're out of luck, say no and they'll tell you to leave. '''Chair: '''In one of the black houses you can find a Chair, talk to the chair and it'll ask if you wanna sit on it, say yes and it'll say that you disgust it, say no and it'll just be okay. '''Shopkeeper: In one of the black houses you can find a Shopkeeper, talk to him and he'll ask if you need something, say yes and he'll respond that he doesn't have anything, say no and it'll be shame. '''Monocle Man: '''In one of the white houses you can find a man with a top hat and a monocle, talk to him and he'll tell you that Caball are not to be trusted, say yes and will tell you to stay wary, say no and he'll tell you that soon you shall see. '''Caball #10: '''On a white roof you can find a Caball just sitting there, talk to him and he'll question why your up there, say yes and he'll understand, say no and he'll be concerned '''White Eyed Caball: '''On a smaller rock leading up the hill you can find a white eyed Caball, talk to him and he'll encourage you to do it senpai. '''Glowy Eye Caball: '''On the far right side at the bottom of the hill you can find a creepy Caball with white glowing eyes, you can't interact with him. '''Caball #11: '''On the tire swing at the top of the hill you can find another Caball, talk to him and he'll ask you to push him, say yes and he'll laugh at you cause you don't have arms, say no and he'll hope you get dismantled. '''Dead Bunny Man: '''At the top of the hill you can find a Dead Bunny Man laying against a tree, talk to him and he'll bet you thought he was going to say something philosophical, say yes and he'll think that's nice, say no and he'll say you missed out on some words of wisdom. '''Caball #12: '''At the top of the hill next to the Dead Bunny Man you can find one last Caball sleeping soundly. '''Scared Man: '''On the far left side at the bottom of the hill you can find a distressed man crouched in a corner, talk to him and he'll become confused with fear, say yes and he'll question why your nodding, say no and he'll question why your shaking your head. Category:Places